Dromeás Pack
by Airrynn-verum oratori
Summary: On a run in a forest, Remus meets three young werewolves, the cub Lycan, his older sister Lupe, and Lupe's mate, Nico di'Angelo. Set during PoA and after TLO. HoO hasn't happened.
1. Full Moon Meeting

_**Hi Guys! I'm still working on my 'reading the books' crossover, but this struck my mind, and I needed to start it before I forgot. This doesn't relate to my other story in any way. I don't own anything but the writing and my OC's.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Airrynn**_

* * *

**_Full _****_Moon Meeting_**

The cover of the treetops threw dappled shadows on the werewolf that raced through the forest, beneath the moon. He ran faster and faster, reveling in the sheer bliss of his run. Moony reached a gap in the trees before skidding to a halt, his ears flicking forward. Someone was nearby.

A twig snapped off to the side, and Moony spun to face that direction, letting out a low growl. Despite his warning, two of his kind stepped into the clearing. Moony broke off his growling abruptly, reeling back slightly in his surprise. A female, yet to reach her full maturity, though she was near, and a cub. They stared at eachother for a brief moment, before the cub spoke up nervously.

_"Is he of father's pack, Skiá?"_

Skiá turned her head torwards to cub and spoke in a comforting manner. _"No Ánemos, he is not. He is a lone wolf. He does not belong to any pack."_

_"Like us?"_

_"No, like we were. We have a pack now. Remember that."_

_"What should we do, then?"_

Skiá eyed Moony for a moment. "_Go call the Alpha."_

_"Yes, Skiá."_

With that the cub loped away, leaving Skiá alone in the clearing with Moony. The young she-wolf regarded the older male tensely. A loud howl from the cub, Ánemos, was the only sound that broke the silence.

Another howl sounded, farther away, followed by the sound of running paws. Moony noticed that Skiá visibly relaxed. The thudding of paws came closer to the pair swiftly. A dark blur burst from the trees and into the clearing. The Alpha male halted near Skiá, and quickly looked her over. Seemingly satisfied that she was unharmed, the two touched noses affectionately, before the Alpha wheeled around to face the other male, standing protectively in front of the she-wolf. He growled at Moony.

_They must be mates,_ he thought idly. _She's the Luna of their pack then. Is the cub theirs?_

The Alpha growled again, breaking him out of his thoughts. He quickly bowed his head, showing he meant no harm and didn't want a fight.

_"Peace pack-brother, I am a friend."_

The Alpha stopped growling and relaxed slightly. _"Hello pack-brother, my name is Skotádi. I'm the leader of the Dromeás pack. Who are you?"_

_"I am known as Moony. I have no pack."_

_"Moony," _Skotádi mused. Then he glanced at the sky. _"The sun is rising quickly, pack-brother. We will continue our conversation in our human forms. Ánemos!"_

The cub bounded into the clearing just as the sun rose, it's rays demanding the wolves to shift back into humans. It was uncomfortable, the bones and muscles shrinking to fit inside a human's body. Then it was over, and they were once again a man, two boys, and a girl.

Remus stood and studied his three companions in the light of the early morning. In the place of a tawny cub stood a seven year old boy, about 4'5 or 4'6, small for his age. He had messy, sandy blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and the same amber eyes as his wolf form.

Next to him stood the Luna. Where there had been a gray wolf was a girl of about thirteen, with long, dark brown hair with the same amber eyes, and tanned skin as the cub. She too, was small for her age, only about 5 feet at the most, but she was lithe like a gymnast or a runner.

The human form of Skotádi stood in front. He was taller than the other two, about 5'4, and looked to be around a year older than his mate. Unlike the others, he had a light olive skin tone, and shared the same dark eyes, almost black, as his wolf. His hair was inky black, a bit darker than his wolf's fur, which was dark brown.

Remus smiled at them. "You charmed your clothes?" he asked gesturing to their outfits. The boys wore jeans, and the girl wore a peasant skirt and blouse.

The girl smiled back gently. "Yeah. You too, I assume," she pointed to his worn pants.

The Alpha interrupted, "Wait. You're a wizard and your wolf's name is Moony. Are you by any chance Remus Lupin?"

Remus was surprised and a little wary that they knew who he was. "I am."

The Luna stepped forward. "Mr. Lupin, my name is Lupe, this is my half-brother Lycan," she gestured to the cub, "And my mate Nico di'Angelo."

Nico started talking. "My cousin told us to find you and tell you our story. She said you might be able to help us, and us, you."

Remus thought for a moment before responding. "I'm willing to listen, how about we go back to my house and get something to eat while we talk."

All three of them looked relieved. "That's perfect," said Lupe. "Lead the way."

* * *

"So what's your story?" Remus was pouring tea for Lupe, Nico, and himself. He gave Lycan a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

Both Lupe and Nico sighed. "Please just be open-minded and hear us out," Lupe implored.

"Alright."

"Have you ever read Greek mythology?"

"Yes, I have."

"What was to most common thing the gods did in the stories? They had kids with mortals. Now what if I told you that the stories were real and the gods are still around?"

"I'd say that they haven't changed."

"Exactly."

"Wait, your saying..."

Nico started to explain, "Most of the stories are true. The gods, the monsters, the demigods. Olympus moves with the heart of the west. Right now that's America. The monsters hunt down the demigods, so we train with weapons so that we can survive. a force called the Mist keeps mortals from finding out."

"I think that I believe you. May I ask who your godly parent is then?"

"Hades. Lord of the Underworld and all of that."

Lupe took over. "Lycan and I, our parent isn't a god. He's immortal, but not a god. Our dad's Lycaon, the original werewolf. He turned Nico when Nico tried to keep him from hurting me."

Nico grimaced at the memory but continued the story, "Most of the demigods and gods abandoned us. My cousin on the godly side, Hecate, the goddess of magic, gave us her blessing, and told us to find you. Speaking about that, do you mind telling us where we are exactly?"

"The forest we were in was part of Cairngorms National Park. You're in Scotland."

Lupe looked the most shocked out of the two. "Scotland! But we were-"

Nico cut her off with a gentleness he only showed to a few. "Lupe, after a while you get used to it. Hecate is a goddess, the patron of magic at that. It's not that surprising that we ended up in Scotland."

Lupe huffed, but her eyes showed only affection for her mate. "Okay, but what did Hecate mean that we can help each other?"

Remus broke in, "That I think I might know. You said that you have the goddess of magic's blessing correct?" Lupe and Nico nodded. "Then you should be able to pass as witch and wizard. You can stay with me, and you can go to the wizarding school that I'll be teaching at this year."

Nico and Lupe looked at each other before coming to a decision. "Okay," said Lupe, "But what can we do to help you?"

Remus frowned slightly. "How many are in your pack?"

Nico was a little startled at the question, "Only us three, why?"

Remus smiled ruefully. "I've never been in a pack, you know, and I've been living on my own for a while now. I was wondering," here he paused nervously, "if I could join your pack?"

Both of the younger wolves were surprised, but Lupe quickly smiled at him. "Of course Mr. Lupin! We would be glad to welcome you to our pack."

Nico nodded his agreement. "You will have to be initiated. You need to swear an oath, and you'll receive the mark of our pack." He showed Remus his right arm: on the inside, just above the elbow, was a brown tattoo of a leafy tree, with a Greek letter -delta- etched in the trunk, and a full moon above. "Ready?"

Remus nodded. Lupe had him recite the oath.

"I, Remus John Lupin, swear on the River Styx and my life to obey my Alpha and his Luna. I swear to protect the other members of the Dromeás Pack, to mentor the cubs, and to be a part of their family." Thunder rumbled overhead, and Lupe pressed her palm to his upper arm. There was a slight tingling sensation, causing Remus to shiver a little, before she removed her hand.

Nico spoke formally, "Welcome pack-brother, to the Dromeás Pack. Your formal name will be Fengári Dromeás, Moon Runner."

Lupe grinned, "We'll still call you Moony, though. I like it, the new name fits you, as well as the old one."

Lycan looked up from his cookies. "You joined! That's really cool, Mr. Lupin!" He gave Remus a sloppy smile, his face covered with cookie crumbs.

Remus laughed outright, "You don't have to call me that, you can call me," he paused, not sure what to say.

Lycan frowned, then decided, "I'm gonna call you Uncle Remmy. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect."


	2. From Letters to Convicts

_**Dear Treasured Reader(s)~**_

_**No, I did not delete my other story. FanFiction did, so I'm reposting it. I didn't get a warning or anything, so I am assuming that it was an accident. Until I have it retyped and edited, I will continue with this story.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~Airrynn**_

* * *

**From Letters to Convicts**

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Seeing as you have taken measures to guard students against my affliction, I will consent to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._

_However, I need some help from you. Recently I have taken in three of my kind, two thirteen year olds and a seven year old. They were living on the streets, Albus. I took them in and we are a pack now. They are wizards, but had little chance for formal education. One of them, Nico, his aunt taught them the basics of magic- roughly 1st and 2nd year material._

_Lycan and Lupe's mother is dead, and their father is the kind of werewolf that Greyback is. He bit Nico to hurt his daughter and for revenge. Nico got in the way of Lupe's father when he was beating her and took a blow for Lupe. Her father then bit him._

_They don't have anywhere else to go, as Nico's mother died when he was younger, as did his sister, and the majority of his family disowned him or aren't able to help him since he turned._

_I was hoping that you would allow them to attend Hogwarts. Not Lycan, the seven year old of course, but Lycan's sister Lupe and Nico di'Angelo, who I mentioned earlier in the letter._

_Thank you,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair after reading Remus's letter. Albus had never expected him to take in youngsters with his condition, but then again, they're also afflicted with lycanthropy.

He sighed and turned to Fawkes, who was sitting on his perch. "I suppose I should send for Minerva, then?"

Fawkes trilled in agreement as Albus fire-called his Deputy Head, and the resident Potions Master to inform them of the situation.

* * *

**~Back at the Cottage~**

Moon Cottage, as it was formally dubbed (something that seemed rather ironic to the owner) was a modest place with a homely, comfortable air to it. However, while there once were the sounds of Remus and his friends in their teenaged years, it had been very quiet in the recent years. So when Remus's one close neighbor heard the sounds of children emanating from the house, the kind old man came to investigate.

The aged wizard (yes, he was a wizard) strolled down the lane to the Lupin residence, walked up to the door of the small home, and knocked briskly on the door.

Remus opened the door in surprise, _there wasn't any company coming_, while Nico and Lupe reached for the weapons and wands concealed on their person.

"Derek? What are you doing over here?"

The teenagers relaxed. Remus didn't seem worried, and neither did his lupine alter-ego. If none of their wolves were worried, then they should be alright.

"Hello Remus." The man- _Derek_- paused, looking a bit surprised to see three children in the room. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Remus stated, opening the door and ushering him in. "Let me introduce you. This is Nico, Lupe, and Lycan. They're staying with me. Kids, this is Derek Clacher. He lives up the lane."

"Hello Mr. Clacher." The petite girl smiled gently at him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he stated as they shook hands.

The young, Italian looking boy nodded at him politely before stepping forward to shake his hand.

The youngest on the floor just grinned at him through a mouthful of cookies and waved.

"So what brings you here Derek?" asked Remus.

"Not much actually, I was just wondering about all the noise I was hearing over here, and came to see what it was all about. By the way Remus," his gaze on the werewolf turned stern, but there was laughter in his eyes. "It's about _bloody time_! You've been hiding out on your own for long enough. I told ya' to take in some young'uns a long while back! Well, better late than never, I suppose." He sighed, then grinned and clapped Remus on the back.

"Now, when were ya' gonna tell me about your new job! Congrats Remmy! Your a teacher!"

Remus was shocked. "Where did you hear about that?"

Derek smirked at him, "It's called a _newspaper, _boy! You read it, ya' know?"

Remus looked embarrassed. "Oh. Right. Anything else?"

Derek sobered immediately. "Well, there's no way to break this gently, Remus, so," he hesitated slightly. " I'll just tell it to you straight.

"Sirius Black's escaped Azkaban."

* * *

_**I thought about ending it here, but that would be** **mean!**_

* * *

Derek started counting back from ten once Remus's face started to pale.

_10...9..._ He's starting to turn gray ..._8...7...6..._ Now he's turning red ..._5...4... _His eyes flashed amber ..._3...2..._ His mouth opened ..._1..._

"WHAT?! How the bloody hell did this happen?" Remus jumped up and started pacing. "How? Azkaban's supposed to be impossible to escape from. What if," Remus stopped and stared in horror. "What is he goes after _Harry_?"

Derek sprang up. "Remus! Get ahold of yourself. Harry is perfectly safe now, and he'll be at Hogwarts soon! No dark wizard could just waltz into Hogwarts. He'll be perfectly fine. _Honestly_, I was more worried about you, for Merlin's sake! Don't you ever give yourself a thought?"

"Me?" Remus laughed hallowly. "I'm not that important."

This time Lupe interrupts. "Yes, you are Remus. Don't you dare even _think_ that again, you _bloody idiot_! I don't know whose worse, you or Nico." She sat down in her chair and crossed her arms, while Nico mock-glared at her.

Derek snorted. '_Oh Merlin, I'm gonna like this one!'_

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? Sorry it took so long, I'm still retyping my other, deleted one so I can put it back up. Bit shorter than my last one, but well, sometimes it's quality over quantity._**

**_Cheers,_**

**_~Airrynn_**


End file.
